


beg for me

by syra16



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, F/M, I DID THIS FOR FUN, It's not over yet, Other, Probably a oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syra16/pseuds/syra16
Summary: This is a smut story for my nsfw  character on tumblr Sy cause felt the need to tease and make the Swapfell papy fell good





	beg for me

Sy strolled up to the Mutt she pulled on his collar bring him close.

"I don't normally jump anyone's bones,"  she chuckled lightly, " but if your a good boy I'll treat you well."

"Yes, MIstress," Mutt panted slightly at her words.

She yanked his collar, "Call me Madam, puppy I'm not one for being called Mistress."

"Yes, Maddam sorry puppy didn't mean disrespect."

"Its okay puppy you didn't know, " Sy scratched underneath his collar.

"Now how about we get to the fun," he nodded in excitement.

Sy pulled Mutt over to her bed and pushed him down.

"Kept your hands to yourself puppy until I say so," he nodded and let his hands go limp to his side's.

Sy could already see the bright orange coming from his pants laughing she kneels down and brushed her leg against his erection. He grows at the tease.

"Submit to me," Sy 

Mutt rolled his head to the side to allow her access. She helps herself by nipping at his collar bone. Her fangs grazing against his bones making him shiver slightly. Sy pulled off his jacket revelling his chest. He had magic stomach it was an amber color. 


End file.
